Our Lives Together
by liveluvlaf
Summary: What happens after with Harry and Ginny after he leaves Dumbledore's office and finds her in his dormitory. Not sure if this should be a drabble or a one shot. Tell me what you think. Rated T for anything that might happen in the future.


_A/N: Hi guys. I had this idea in my mind and I've been fantasizing about getting it down for days. I've been thinking of making this into a serries of drabbles. Tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to the one, the only, the fantastic J.K. Rowling._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the spiraling staircase and over the crumbling little goblin.

"Thanks for letting us up," Harry said.

"Just fix me and get on with life will ya?"

Harry took out his newly fixed phoenix wand and was about to repair the little statuette when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, you can't just do _reparo_. It won't help at all. It's like when you're wand broke remember? I couldn't fix it with my old wand."

The Elder Wand. Harry took it out reluctantly. He stared at it. He had told himself not five minutes ago that he wouldn't use it. But, it was the only thing that could efficiently repair most of the castle. He looked at the other two. Ron's face was a mixture of surprise and little bit of desire as he looked at the wand. Hermione's was accepting.

"You'll have to let us use it Harry. It's the only way to repair the castle in time for Hogwarts to open again next year."

"Blimey, do you think they'll open at all?" Ron asked.

To be honest Harry wasn't sure. Many had been lost tonight. His throat tightened as he thought of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and all the others. Sighing, he knew many more would want Hogwarts open next year. The schoolwork was the only way to distract students from the grief and pain. He pointed the wand at the little statue and said _reparo_. Immediately, it fixed itself.

"Thanks sonny," it mumbled before peacefully closing its eyes.

The three of them set of again. This time, Harry repairing whatever he saw that he could help with the elder wand. Ron and Hermione did as much as they could with their own wands. Harry vaguely noticed their intertwined fingers and smiled. It had taken seven years for his stubborn friends to get together. Seven years. His thoughts wandered over to Ginny.

Soon they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to have noticed his departure yet. He yawned widely as he repaired a picture of a little baby sleeping in her mother's arms. The girl snuggled up to her mother who cast a thankful look in his direction.

"Harry, go get some sleep. You must be tired." Hermione said gently as she levitated the frame back onto the wall.

"Ya, all that pretending to be dead must have been exhausting. And don't think that you've gotten off the hook for that either you bloody moron. I don't think I've ever heard McGonagall sound like that." Ron muttered.

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. If you need me just wake me up kay?"

The other two nodded and Harry went off in search of the Gryffindor common room. Arriving at the portrait where the Fat Lady should have been, all he saw was an empty landscape. It was however, swung forward and he climbed inside thankful for not having to answer her questions. It surprised him how untouched the room was. Only a few books were strewn across the floors. He realized that the last time it must have been used was when students were surging towards the Great Hall. Harry yawned and made his way up to the boys' dormitories. Opening the first door he saw, he went inside to find a plate of sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice next to a bed. There was a familiar trace of perfume in the air and he looked around. His stomach dropped. And he choked very loudly.

Standing by the window, with tear tracks still visible on her face was Ginny Weasly. Her red hair was mussed up and her clothes were crumpled. Her face however, was firmly set. She didn't smile. She didn't frown either. Her mouth was a straight, challenging line.

"Luna told me you probably came up here so I brought up some food for you. Kreacher got you some spare clothes."

"Ya, thanks."

They stood staring at each other for longer than a minute. Harry wondered which one of them should break the silence. He was uncomfortable. But Ginny's milk chocolate eyes stared back at him steadily.

"So, I'll um uh go uh change then." Ginny nodded. Harry swallowed hard, "I'll be right back."

He turned around and hurried into the bathrooms to change. His shaking hands stripped off his clothes and pulled on his new ones. They were soft and he noticed that they had that faint smell of perfume. He splashed water onto his face with vigor. He wanted Ginny to know that he loved her still. He wanted to tell her they had forever together. But a thought wandered mercilessly into his mind that turned his insides cold. _What if she blames you for Fred? What if she blames you for not being with her? You left her. _His breath came out ragged and he sat on the floor to calm himself. Putting his head between his hands, he thought of the last time he had seen her before tonight.

At Bill and Fleur's wedding she had walked down the aisle looking stunning. Her hair shimmered as she turned around to wink at him. That seemed years ago compared to what everyone had gone through now. He remembered his seventeenth birthday and the euphoria from being in her bedroom came rushing back at him. He stood up and gripped the doorknob. Whether Ginny hated him or not, wanted to be with him or not, he would tell her how _he_ felt.

But when Harry opened the door to the bathroom, he was greeted by a different Ginny than the one he left when he entered the bathroom. On the floor. Crying.

"Ginny?" he asked. She did not hear him. She was curled up underneath the window sill sobbing loudly. He had never known how to comfort crying girls. His brief relationship with Cho Chang had been proof of that. But this was not Cho. This was Ginny. His Ginny. He strode over to the window and crouched on the floor. Slipping his arms under Ginny, he carried her to his bed and cradled her. She sobbed into his shirt. And he buried himself in her hair, letting his tears flow freely. He could feel her warm skin on his. Looking down at her, she didn't look strong. She didn't look sixteen. She looked small and vulnerable. She looked like the girl who he found huddled on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets. She looked like the girl curled up on a chair in Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix after learning that her father had been attacked. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tighter.

After a while, her breathing slowed to match his. She looked up into his face.

"Sorry." Her voice came in a whisper.

"For what?"

"Ruining your shirt." Harry laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a coarse hollow laugh.

"Ginny, if anything I should be saying sorry." She only looked up at him with questioning eyes.

He swallowed. "For Fred." He choked out. The tears came. He couldn't look at her. He stared at the door, at the ceiling, at the window. Anywhere but her face. His heart sank as she climbed out of his arms. She was leaving. He should have known. She didn't want to be near the man who killed Fred. He put his head in his arms and waited for the sound of the door closing. Instead he felt a plate being pushed into his hands.

"Eat," she commanded him. He picked up a sand which and took a bite. It tasted good. Really good. He realized how hungry he must have been. He last remembered eating in the Hog's Head. He gobbled the sandwich and washed it down with the pumpkin juice that Ginny put down next to him. His eyes never left her face. Finally she looked into his.

"I don't blame you."

"You should." He said remorsefully.

"No I don't. I blame you for being a stupid, noble git. I blame you for pretending to be dead. For making me, in those few minutes, want to kill myself. But I would never blame you for Fred. Because it wasn't your fault." Her face was ablaze now. Harry marveled at how fast her behavior could change.

"But it is my fault Ginny. It is my fault. No matter how much people tell me, I'll never forgive myself. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Dobby, Hedwig, Sirius, Moody, Cedric, Dumbledore, my parents. You don't understand what I have to live with!" He was shaking with angst and anger. His voice trembled. He looked down and was surprised to find himself standing.

"Don't understand?" she asked, "You think I don't understand what it was like to lose someone?" Harry took a step back at the anger in her voice.

"No Ginny, it's just that you've never done anything bad. You never had to live with the guilt of-

"Harry, I had to spend months worrying about you! Don't you tell me that I don't understand! You were gone. My brother was gone! One of my best friends was gone! Here I was at Hogwarts turning in my sleep wondering if you were thinking about me and I couldn't do anything to help you! The DA, that was only some small antidote. I barely ever slept Harry! I miss Fred too! I lost a brother too! Do you think you are the only one who ever feels anything? Think about those families who lost someone tonight Harry!"

Harry interrupted her.

"Exactly Ginny. Think of what they think of me! I wouldn't blame them for hating me!"

"No Harry, you twit. They will thank you. Didn't you see that down there? People were rejoicing over you! You do realize that you killed Voldemort right? You killed the man, no you killed the thing that was creating terror! He was killing people! Harry, I know you and I knew that you would be blaming yourself like this. That's why I came up here tonight. It's not because I thought you would still care about me because frankly I don't think you do!"

Harry froze. Throughout Ginny's tirade, his resolve had been weakening. But at her last words, a fire flamed up inside him. Of course he cared about her. Without thinking, his hands were searching for the pouch he had taken off from around his neck. He found it with the pile of his clothes. He pulled out the Marauder's Map. Opening it, he showed Ginny.

"Look Ginny, I don't have a picture of you or a lock of your hair. All I had was that one kiss on my birthday. And this. Every night, I pulled this out and looked at your name. You were always asleep in your dormitory and I always stared at it for hours. Because I thought if I stared hard enough that you would see me in your dreams and you would always know that I was thinking about you. So I'm sorry if I made you lose any sleep. I'm sorry if I-

But he was cut off because Ginny pressed her lips to his. His surprise lasted a few seconds and feeling took over. He dropped the map and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hers went up around his neck and played with his hair. He groaned into her mouth and smiled. She pulled back.

"Are you done saying sorry now?" she smiled.

"I'm sorry for not doing this more often. Hey do you think Ron will walk in again?"

"Harry, just shut up and kiss me."

He obliged and they fell on to his bed and kissed the pain away. They kissed because they each needed the other. They kissed because they loved each other. They kissed because it had been way to long since their last and because no Death Eater or evil person would ever pull them apart again.

_A/N: Please review. Even all you Rita Skeeters out there, I want to hear from you!_


End file.
